magazinesfromthepastfandomcom-20200214-history
Amiga Computing Issue 1
June 1988 issue costing £1.95 (Vol 1. No. 1) Contents Amiga Computing Issue 1 Contents 1.jpg Amiga Computing Issue 1 Contents 2.jpg Amiga Scene Amiga catches up with ST - (7) The real star of the Commodore Show - (7) Battle of the German giants - Gregor Neumann - (8) Publishing in colour - Galileo 2.0 - (8) Feed in the video - VDAmiga VD3 - (8) Blitter blaster - Terroforce - (8) Mass storage is cheaper - (9) First Look at Stealth - (9) :First screenshot of a Stealth Fighter game being developed by Argonaut for Electronic Arts. Business information - ExpertLink - (9) More peripherals - video interface boards - (9) N. American eyes are on Europe - Jim Butterfield - (9) Features Face to Face - 3 pages (10-12) :A limited band of software developers spent a weekend discussing what the programming community needed to do to get the best from the Amiga. Simon Rockman tagged along... J. San and the Argonauts - 4½ pages (24-28) :Starglider has made Argonaut famous. Simon Rockman visited the company to find that it's not resting on its laurels. Sounds Sensational - Chris Humphries - 2 pages (30-31) :Why the Amiga sound chips leave other computers dumbfounded. The Max Factor - Jim Groneke - 2 pages (45-46) :President of Commodore, Max Toy gave a talk to an Amiga User's Group in California. Here's what he had to say. Test Drive Tested - 4 pages (49-52) :Motoring journalist David Vivian swaps a leather Reccaro and momo steering wheel for a comfy easy chair and a Konix Speedking to compare driving on the Amiga with the real thing. The Plain Man's Guide to CLI - 1 page (71) :What is CLI, and why should you need to know about it? Phil South says you're not using your Amiga properly without it. How to Compete with the Best - 3 pages (72-74) :John Carter's Amiga has transformed his video productions. Bloodless Revolution - 2 pages (78-79) :Jez San looks at the new Amiga OS. Reviews 'Amiga Arcade' Scores are out of fifteen. Test Drive : A great idea, well researched. But lacks programming sparkle and substance Xenon :Xenon ''is a good, fast, exciting and enjoyable shoot-'em-up. It hardly drains the brain, but then that's not what it is supposed to do. Unfortunately, it provides little if anything that you can't get for half the price in ''Sidewinder. If however, you already own Sidewinder ''and are looking for something the same, ''Xenon's for you. Tetris :Simple games are often the most addictive. Tetris is a 3am, just one more game, unbearably addictive product. Star Wars :Star Wars is entertaining enough, and quite exciting in the trench sequence, but it does become rather repetitive before long. For 10 minutes of adrenalin pumping action it's worth rolling back the years giving old Darth Vader a run fur his money. SideWinder :If you found that Xenon ''got too hard too soon then ''SideWinder's five skill levels will be all the more welcome. Add to that the fact that this game is a shrine to wanton destruction, the entrance charge is only £10, and you have a brilliant, all-action experience. Bone Cruncher :What can I say? Avoid is a good word. Gee Bee Air Rally :The idea is there for a good game, the packaging and instructions are excellent, but at £24.95, GB is over-priced and under-developed. Arkanoid :When all is said and done this is still Breakout, but that does not detract from its being a very playable game. 'Adventures' Review by Dave Eriksson The Bard's Tale : Slightly more puzzles would enhance the appeal of this adventure. 'Utilities' WordPerfect : Good software, well written but at an elitest price. Superbase Personal : Priced a bit high for the home user but still an excellent Amiga package. The Director : A sensible price does a lot to save The Director from the trash can. 'Hardware' Digipic : Solid and reliable. Built with the specialist user in mind but tremendous fun for the wealthy gadget freak. Epson LQ-500 : Bit noisy, but the speed and quality more than make up for this slight inconvenience. Other Credits Managing Editor :Derek Meakin Production Editor :Peter Glover Art Editor :Mark Nolan, Doug Steele Editorial Assistant :Elaine Rawlins News Editor :Mike Cowley Contributors :Christina Erskine, Mark Luckham, Rupert Goodwins, Dave Eriksson, Francis Jago, Kathryn Daniels, David Vivian, Gregor Neumann, Jim Butterfield, Jim Groneke Issue Index Category:Contains Amiga Reviews